fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:X805 Grand Magic Games: Cosmic Forests and Holy Darkness/@comment-27279319-20170330013122
Hey y'all it's Liza aka Silver Kasumi, the guest judge of the GMG, and here's what my thoughts are- Firstly, this is just sort of a personal thing, but your formatting is a little bit hard to read through. There are massive paragraphs without breaks and reading this thing took me forever to get through. Going forward, I'd suggest breaking down your posts more and focusing on necessary details. What I mean by that is that I see a lot of fluff and filler used to make your posts longer and more exuberant, when personally, while reading combat I find that quick, fast-paced sentences and describing only what is relevant to detail at the time is more realistic and engaging in a specific fight rp. It draws the reader's attention. Now I'll dig into the actual meat of this RP, breaking it down by post sequences... In this paragraph I am going to cover the events from the first attack, to the first creation of Matthew's Holy Sphere in a defensive manner. Matthew took on Hotoke's attack, which was neutralized with his flame body, then sent flames up the rapier to carry onto the rope. A nice strategic add on to a typical method of defense. Props out to the DG teamwork from the start, although I'm not sure if the blinding route is always the best thing to do, especially when you've got spectators. Like I said earlier, I don't think the excessive descriptions of the possible outcome of the spells was needed, however the team tactic is sound. Onto the rebuttal by Koma, I think Izar's usage of the black hole was resourceful, both offensive and defensive, so kudos for creativity. Double kudos for putting out Matt's flame, however it does contradict what you wrote earlier regarding "letting Hotoke handle it". Smart move with the metal lining, triple kudos and the white hole is a clever way to hit DG with their own medicine. DG's defense made sense, so I've got no qualms with that. :Overall, in this attack sequence I see it as a draw. DG was going for a more tactical angle, while KI was going straight to the bruising. All posts were sound, which leaves me with the impression that no significant progress, besides the draining of magic power, was made. My main criticism is that Izar did use three magics, two confirmed spells, and two (from what I see) techniques of his elemental magics, which, from what I perceive, was done in a short amount of time which seems somewhat illogical in my opinion. In the second sequence we start off once again with a DG team attack, this time a unison raid, which I am pleased to see, especially since both Matthew and Jason's pages elaborate on the bond and connection those two have. Y'all are pretty intent on going for the rope. I'd keep in mind that your characters would also be dealing with the actual mages as well as their goal. I like the extended use of Black Hole, and how it was released as an explosion to not only damage DG, but distract them as well. I've got to say, Tojima's strategy on this one is flawless, and I've got to call Bullshit on Matthew getting out of that with any magic power left. BDS, your post did not explain at all, from what I read, how Matthew avoided emptying his magic origin, so I'm standing with that. In addition, I find it unlikely that Matthew could have dodged all of Hotoke's spikes, but seeing as they are wood, and they did enter a fire sphere, I suppose your defense on that point is valid. :Overall I've gotta say this sequence goes to Koma. Tojima's tactic was incredible, exploiting one of the only weaknesses slayers have against their element, while Holo's moves were smart and supportive, ensuring that Matthew wouldn't escape unscathed. Like I said early, BDS, your defense made no sense to me, frankly, I didn't really see you deal with Izar's plan much more than "Wait a second, I'm the Emdodiment of Heaven and Hellfire... And they know that!" (by the way, you spelt Embodiment wrong.) So, due to my ruling on the last post, I am disregarding any magic attacks Matthew makes moving forward. If any physical attacks arise, I will rule only the physical aspect of them into account. In sequence three. I'm just... Aight. First off, "One of Jason's most dangerous Amaterasu formulas." Why the fuck would you use something in an arena-based, public, Magic Council sponsored event. That's beyond me. I mean, that's way dangerous from what I read on what it does to people. I'm going to let that pass, but like, in the mind of a judge of the actual fictional event, not overseeing everything, I would have stopped the fight there. Onto Izar. EVEN AS AN IMMORTAL, taking a bullet is nothing to shrug off. It's one of my biggest pet peeves in rps. Bullets hurt like a bitch, it's nothing you can easily shrug off, even with enhanced healing potatoes. So I'm ruling that for the duration of the match, Izar's speed, concentration, and strength are probably starting to fall. However, his Earthen Spikes attack was tactically sound and quite realistic, even with his injury. I like how Hotoke took out the seals, but I think the bullet was a little bit redundant to Izar's post. DG's defense hinged on Matthew's usage of magic, which by my logic earlier, is impossible meaning that the earthen spikes would have struck the rope, piercing it and disqualifying DG. Final Thoughts I did read the whole rp, however, I did stop my official judging at the third sequence, and here's what I've got to say- Honestly, BDS started out pretty strong, but the further and further the rp went on, the more and more the slipped into patterns of first action attacks, not thinking strategically as well as not actively dealing with Team Koma, instead letting Tojima and Holo pummel y'all while you went for the rope. On the other hand, I saw no real team attacks from Koma Inu. You did help each other out, but you were also in your own zone, doing your own things, which sort of defies the logic of the pair being connected. Overall, I deem the winner Koma Inu, though I believe they could have stuck more realistically to the rope rule as the rp went on. If you all have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to reply to this or hit my up on my talk page or discord.